Pero Eso Fue en Otro País
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: Traducción de Sztorm. One-Short. Prusia-centric, un poco de PruHun. "Es 1948, y está perdido."


**Pero eso fue en otro país**

By Sztorm

Traducido por Ireth

_(APH no me pertenece y tampoco la idea original de este fic, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción en un acto de amor al arte)_

* * *

Es 1948*, y está perdido.

Lo encontraron cerca del Bosque de Baviera, a millas de distancia de cualquier cosa, congelado por el clima y medio muerto, como si no se hubiera movido en meses. Los gitanos son muchas cosas –precavidos, astutos, supersticiosos– pero siguen siendo humanos, y a pesar de todo tienen corazón. Lo llevan junto a ellos, aunque sólo sea hasta que pueda caminar por su cuenta.

No les gustan los extranjeros, pero por otra parte, él no se parece a ningún extranjero que hayan conocido, con su blanco cabello de ángel, los ojos rojos como un demonio y las manos de un simple hombre. No tiene identificación, no tiene memoria y no tiene casa. Sólo lleva una espantosa, vieja Cruz de Hierro alrededor de su cuello que utiliza como si fuera su ancla, aunque sabe que no servirá de nada. No importa cuan larga sea la cadena, no va a tocar fondo, y él continuará a la deriva.

Sus similitudes, entonces, son suficientes para los gitanos. Lo llaman _Lalleri_ –alguien que no habla su idioma. Ellos siguen siendo cautelosos, pero está bien, al menos para él. Al menos por ahora.

Por razones que no puede recordar, es bueno con las cuchillas, de hecho, mejor que bueno, y entonces cuando la caravana se detiene en algún pueblo, él lanza cuchillas como una manera de ganarse el sustento. El público dice "ahh" y "ohh" ante su habilidad y no puede evitar no hacer alarde –sus rutinas son cada vez más peligrosas, grandiosas producciones– y vuelve a sonreír, fuerte y arrogante.

En aquellos momentos, está _casi_ bien que no pueda recordar ni su propio nombre.

* * *

Es 1951, y está soñando.

Hay sangre, y Cruces de Hierro, y el estruendo de las pesadas espadas al colisionar, y el penetrante olor, sal y acero, de su sudor mezclándose con su armadura, y _le encanta_–

Y se levanta en la cama, transpirando, respirando con dificultad, pero no exactamente de angustia. El checo con el que comparte apartamento, que fue quien lo despertó sacudiéndolo por los hombros, se aleja, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

No son amigos. Apenas conocidos. Esencialmente extraños que acaban por orinar en el mismo baño. Viven juntos por necesidad, ambos trabajando largos horarios en un trabajo de mierda por una mierda de pago que a duras penas les alcanza para pagar el alquiler de esa mierda de hoyo al que tienen el descaro de llamar apartamento.

-Estabas soñando, hombre. Me despertaste.- se queja el checo.

Traga, intentando concentrarse, pero las armas y los gritos de guerra insisten en hacerse escuchar. -Sí... Lo siento.

Hay una pausa, y en la tenue luz que se cuela por la ventana sin cortinas, puede notar que el otro hombre lo está mirando. Incomodo. Curioso. -Entonces... ¿sobre qué era?

-Caballeros Teutónicos- dice sin vacilar, y luego se pregunta por qué lo sabe con tanta facilidad y tanta seguridad.

La escuela, piensa. De niño debe haber amado la historia. Pero entonces indaga en su cerebro, y no hay recuerdos de pupitres escolares, o de tinteros, o de libros de textos. Sólo está el sueño, eco de una batalla del Medioevo.

* * *

Es 1953, y está borracho.

El lugar es una picada. Viejo y decrepito que probablemente sólo se mantiene unido por todo el alcohol que se le ha impregnado a través de los años. La cerveza no es particularmente buena, pero sigue siendo cerveza, aunque sea apenas. Y lo más importante, es barato.

Una melodía ociosa suena a través de la bruma de luz suave y humo rancio, se da vuelta para encontrar a un hombre sentado ante un maltratado piano de cola que lleva años en aquella esquina. Lleva un abrigo de color azul marino y el cuello de la camisa blanca sobresale. Cabello castaño, y una cara bastante bonita, aunque faltan sus lentes.

No, no le hacen falta. Si los necesitara, los estaría usando, ¿verdad? Da un largo trago a su cerveza y mueve la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente, consciente de que el alcohol no está ayudando en nada, y sin que le importe mucho.

-Oye- llama para captar su atención, deteniendo la lenta canción del piano, su voz sonando fuerte y ruda sobre el resto de los ruidos. -¿puedes tocar Beethoven?

El hombre pasa de la defensiva a la confusión, probablemente ante el hecho de que un borracho maleducado como ese le esté pidiendo música clásica, pero entonces su cara rompe en una mueca irónica, completamente fuera de lugar. O _estaría_ fuera de lugar si lograra recordar quien se supone que debe ser este pianista.

-Claro- le dice -¿Alguna pieza en especial?

_Algo femenino y rococó_, quiere decir, austeramente, como si fuera lo que debe decir, pero en su lugar, dice -Lo que sea.

La composición que toca el castaño le es familiar, aunque no puede nombrarla. No porque se haya perdido en su memoria, si no porque nunca le ha interesado en primer lugar, o eso sospecha, y mientras más escucha, descubre que más quiere golpear al hombre –entrecierra los ojos y casi llega a pensar que podría recuperar la memoria si lo hace–. En cambio, se toma el resto de su cerveza, demasiado rápido, golpea uno o dos billetes sobre la barra, y sale a tropezones del lugar.

Las notas suenan vertiginosamente en su cabeza, a pesar de que allí son tocadas de manera diferente, con más finura, burlándose de él.

* * *

Es 1956, y está peleando.

Él sabe, intrínsecamente, que no servirá de nada. Los trabajadores de Poznań* no conseguirán mejores condiciones. El Partido Comunista no será derrocado. Pero, la verdad, él no está ahí para protestar, de todos modos. Está allí para luchar.

Instigar peleas de bar se ha convertido en una especie de pasatiempo para él. Si logra reunir una multitud (lo que fácil, con un comportamiento como el suyo), es casi una garantía que comenzarán las apuestas, y es una forma rápida de ganar cigarros o alcohol o incluso dinero, y es veinte veces más emocionante que trabajar en el mercado de los peces o en las carnicerías o como mano de obra. Los ojos amoratados y los nudillos ensangrentados valen la pena.

De hecho, ha comenzado a pensar que pelea por _eso_, por los ojos amoratados y los nudillos ensangrentados.

Pelea porqué le gusta el pelo peinado por el sudor y el pulso de la adrenalina. Pelea porqué es malditamente _satisfactorio_ ganar, lo que sucede mucho, y muy a menudo.

Pelea porqué, en un mundo donde no tiene ni un lugar ni un pasado, es la única cosa que se siente natural.

Y así, mientras que la motivación de Poznań es mucho más política de lo que está acostumbrado, a través de la multitud alcanza a vislumbrar la cara de un rubio bajito, con la boca tan firme, tan inútilmente determinado, y _conoce_ esa cara –_sabe de la repartición de su tierra* con las especificaciones y el Ruskie*_–.

Pero entonces se ha ido, así como el hombre, perdido en un mar de adversidades y represión.

* * *

Es 1958, y tiene frío.

Es invierno, y como no puede pagar por guantes, entonces hace torpezas con los dedos entumecidos, tratando de encender el cigarro que consiguió en el mercado negro. Hasta la naturaleza va en contra de él, por que el fuerte viento ya ha acabado con dos de sus pequeños fósforos y debe doblar una esquina, girándose hacia el muro de ladrillo, encogiéndose de hombros para formar una especie de escudo.

Se prende –alabado sea Dios, que en verdad _prendió_– y casi no tiene tiempo suficiente para dar una relajante bocanada de humo cuando el ruido de un accidente domestico capta su atención.

Una mujer en la calle ha botado todas sus bolsas con comestibles. Al parecer él fue la causa, porque ella lo mira, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

Su propia boca se abre, su cigarro se pierde en el sucio, congelado suelo, porque la _reconoce_, su cabello castaño claro, sus verdes ojos, la flor en su pelo que florece incluso en Enero...

Su nombre, piensa, su nombre –intenta mentalmente de romper las barreras en las profundidades de su subconsciente, pero no le llega nada.

Es húngara. Es lo único que puede pensar. Ella es húngara.

-Gilbert- susurra.

Encaja y a la vez no, no completamente, y se acerca a ella, sujetándola por los hombros –tal vez para buscar apoyo, tal vez para que no desaparezca como el polaco antes de ella. Niega con la cabeza, sus rojos ojos intensos y buscando -Mi verdadero nombre.

Ella parpadea ante él y luego llega muy suavemente, como una oración o una maldición:

-Prusia.

Con una sensación de horror esparciéndose por sus venas, se da cuenta de que no encaja bien tampoco, no del todo.

* * *

Es 1958, y recuerda.

_Hungría_, él sabe que ese es su nombre, algunas veces es llamada Elizaveta, pero es _Hungría_, del mismo modo en que él es Prusia, _era_ Prusia, y la besa porque se ha encontrado a sí mismo –porque se ha encontrado a sí mismo y _no existe_. La besa porque siente que sus rodillas están a punto de rendirse y necesita algo que lo afirme a la vida, algo doloroso o agradable, y no le alcanza el ingenio para pensar en tomar su navaja y cortarse la palma de la mano.

Él la besa porque se da cuenta de que siempre quiso hacerlo, desde hace siglos cuando ella vivía con ese cuatro ojos de Austria –_Austria_, no es de extrañar que quisiera golpear a ese pianista– y se desvanece en el momento, por si nunca encuentra otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

La besa como un hombre besa a una mujer, porque eso es a lo único que se atreve en ese momento, y es rudo, pero no por eso, poco amable. Ella se sorprende en un principio, y luego de un momento, él se aleja, extrañamente gentil, sus manos callosas sujetando sus mejillas, un pulgar recorriendo su piel antes de dejarla ir.

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza, abatido, con los hombros caídos, como un rey sin su reino, aunque la verdad sea más bien al revés -Ese ya no es mi nombre.

Ella sigue aún muy sorprendida para sentirse ofendida, y se le queda mirando, como si estuviera buscando algo que le falta.

-No- acepta, tal vez con tristeza -Ya no lo es.

* * *

Es 1958, y se ha encontrado.

Recogen el pan que se le ha caído y caminan hacia su casa en silencio. El la sigue incómodamente, a conciencia, porque recuerda su historia, sabe que su presencia le desagrada, a penas tolerándolo cuando era necesario.

Pero eso fue en el pasado, cuando él aún era su propio país. Y aunque técnicamente ella aún mantiene su propia casa, tiene que obedecer a todos los mandatos de las ordenes de Rusia. Ambos están en estados deplorables, pero hay algo familiar en ser antiguos enemigos que alguna vez, incluso antes, fueron viejos amigos.

Los mendigos no pueden elegir, y la familiaridad es lo más cercano a la comodidad, que podrán llegar a estar.

Ella hace té, y él se sienta en su polvorienta cocina y se lo toma, solamente por hacer algo. Ella aleja su escasa mercadería, moviendo los dedos nerviosamente, luego se gira y al fin le pregunta.

-... ¿Dónde has _estado_?- despacio. Asombrado.

-En todo el Bloque- contesta, y luego se ríe, una vez, con dureza. -No es como que tenga un hogar al cual regresar. Mierda- –pasa su mano por su pelo, extendiendo una de sus piernas hacia el centro de la habitación, habla desde el nerviosismo– -Ni siquiera puedo ir a molestar a West. ¿Has hablado con él?- hay una nota de ansiedad, no comúnmente oída, que está enterrada en aquella pregunta.

Ella habla con cuidado. -Yo... Yo he oído que le va bien. Lo suficientemente bien, al menos. Rusia... No nos deja hablar directamente. Incluso los teléfonos han sido intervenidos.

Él se encorva, abatido. -Sí, es lo que me imaginé- dice entre dientes, mirando por la ventana con disgusto. -Maldito Ruskie.

Es un país sin tierra, ni ciudadanos, ni líderes, y ni siquiera puede ver a su estúpido hermano pequeño– del cual, lo último que supo, es que había pasado por un "pequeñito" infierno después de la guerra. ¡Genial!

La expresión de ella se vuelve contemplativa. -East*- intenta.

-¿Sí?- responde automáticamente, de manera áspera. Luego de una pequeña pausa, parpadea. Hungría sonríe con ironía.

La nación que alguna vez fue Prusia sonríe, engreído y arrogante.

* * *

Algunos datos que me pareció importante aclarar:

*1948: Los estados Prusianos fueron disueltos en los años 30', al unirse al Imperio Nazi, pero Prusia no dejó de existir hasta mayo de 1947, obligado por los acuerdos de los aliados

*Poznań: Fueron marchas en Polonia para luchar por mejores condiciones de trabajo. Fue mucha gente, pero el comunismo los sacó del camino fácilmente. Con unos 400 taques.

* Lo de la repartición de tierra hace referencia al final de siglo XVIII cuando Prusia, Austria y Rusia decidieron "repartirse" Polonia como se les diera la gana, sin dejarle nada de territorio a él.

*Ruskie: Es una manera ofensiva de tratar a los rusos. Se usó mucho por los estadounidenses durante la guerra fría.

*East: Alemania, como bien deben saber, fue divida en dos. West, oeste (Ludwig) y East, este (Gilbert). Pude haber traducido sus nombres, pero Prusia es demasiado AWESOME para que le digan "este".

Ahora, por favor, dejen su mensajito Sztorm, yo y Dios (o sea, Prusia) se los agraderán... xD


End file.
